This application is for the renewal of an NEI Core Grant in support of the research programs of 16 principal investigators holding 23 active NEI individual research grants and an NEI Institutional Training grant. The previous funding cycle generated 100 publications in the major areas of aging and diabetes, extraocular muscle biology and diseases, ocular immunology and inflammation, and retinal biology and diseases. The current investigators form the nucleus of the Case Visual Sciences Research Center (VSRC), a broader group of 40 vision researchers in 19 different basic and clinical science departments at the Case Medical Center (Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine and University Hospitals of Cleveland). Since our initial Core Grant award in 1997 and its renewal in 2002 with five Modules, these modules have continued to evolve over the current funding cycle due to a changing investigator group and scientific direction, expanded services and new technologies. The five modules that are proposed are: 1) Tissue Culture and Hybridoma, 2) Histology, Microscopy and Imaging, 3) Molecular Biology, 4) Specialized Animal Resource, and 5) Proteomics. Major new functions since our previous submission include hybridoma production, live cell imaging, laser capture microdissection, and a full service proteomics facility to acquire and analyze protein expression in ocular tissues. With the recent renewal of the T32 Training grant, these modules will also continue to serve as an integral resource for pre- and postdoctoral trainees in the Case Visual Sciences Training Program. The Visual Sciences at Case has receives very strong institutional support, including, construction of a centralized facility for Core Grant modules and functions, recruitment funds and supplemental support for technical salaries and supplies in the core facilities. The change in P.I. from Dr. Lass to Dr. Pearlman will ensure continuity in leadership and direction of the Core Grant, which will enable collaborative goals and objectives while enhancing individual programs, and facilitate Case VSRC investigators'continuing efforts toward analysis of fundamental mechanisms in ocular and visual system development, function, and pathogenesis of diseases of the eye and visual system.